


Becoming Fortunate

by StuffRocksInnit



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mild Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffRocksInnit/pseuds/StuffRocksInnit
Summary: Wandering the woods on the way to a mission, back in a time when Altair was still almost an innocent child. He still believed in omens and signs, anyway. And Malik is just the same as always; he still thinks Altair's an idiot.
Kudos: 4





	Becoming Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to go for some extreme crack fic. Altair is meant to be way out of character, or perhaps just more innocent.
> 
> Prompts were: Becoming fortunate, Arabic, forest animals.

While walking through the forest, one does not usually sneak through bushes, looking for 'forest animals'. But then, one is never usually as strange as a certain assassin.

"Altair, what are you doing?" Malik asked.

"Ssshhh!" Altair glared at him. Malik crossed his arms and carried on walking. Altair carried on sneaking.

Usually when on a mission, one would go alone, but for this two were needed. And annoyingly, Al Mualim had decided that where two were needed, three would be no trouble. So Malik's annoying and over-exuberant brother Kadar had come with them. _Just what I need,_ Malik thought. _Worrying about Kadar when I'm supposed to be helping Altair assassinate this target._

"Malik," Kadar whispered. Malik ignored him. "Malik!" Kadar hissed, jumping in front of him.

"What?" Malik grumbled.

Kadar jerked a thumb at the bushes. "What is Altair doing?"

Malik shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care." And he carried on walking.

"But Malik-"

"Be quiet."

"But-"

"If you want to know, ask him yourself."

"But-"

"Be quiet Kadar!"

Kadar glared at him and fell behind, crossing his arms in a sulk. Malik relished the silence. For about two seconds.

"Malik! Come see what I have found!"

Malik sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned off the trail and tramped through the bushes to where Altair's voice had come from. "What?"

He arrived in a clearing. There, in the centre, was Altair, surrounded by a host of creatures, sitting on him and standing around him. "What…?"

"Animal magnetism!" Altair beamed. "A very good omen for our mission!"

Malik put his head in his hands. How could this _idiot_ ever have gotten to be a Master Assassin?

"I didn't know there were omens for missions like this, Malik," Kadar's voice said at his shoulder.

"That's because there aren't," Malik growled, striding over and pulling Altair up by the arm, scaring away the animals in the process.

"Bad omen, Malik!" Altair shouted as Malik dragged him back to the road. "We will now all surely die!"

"Malik, you have cursed us!" Kadar said worriedly.

"No I haven't!" Malik said angrily as he dropped Altair's arm. The Master Assassin sat in the dirt on the road looking up at him. "Stop looking at me and get up. How on earth did I get lumbered with such fools?"

"You became very fortunate," Kadar said happily. He pulled Altair to his feet and they pranced away happily, nattering about 'omens' and 'karma' and 'bad signs'. Malik just followed them. _Became fortunate. I suppose._


End file.
